<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密（微R） by Tataomama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688281">秘密（微R）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tataomama/pseuds/Tataomama'>Tataomama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tataomama/pseuds/Tataomama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王一博/肖战</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密（微R）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秘密</p><p>不怎么R，一些成长小片段</p><p>/塔塔噢娜娜/</p><p> </p><p>肖战第一次被隔壁邻居家的小孩儿困在墙角的时候，是他读高二的时候。<br/>他还没想明白小屁孩是怎么在短短的课间十分钟从初中部穿过大半个学校把他揪出来拉到学校小树林的墙角，小孩子带着还未消退的奶膘和正处在变声期的嗓音奶声奶气的警告，<br/>“你、你不准收她们的情书”，小孩子噘着嘴，嘟囔着。两只手撑在墙上，身高不够，只能拦在他的肋骨处，仰着头看他的哥哥。<br/>肖战觉得好笑，揉揉小孩软软的栗色头发，“一博，别闹。”<br/>“我没有闹！”小孩气的腮帮子都鼓紧了，红红的脸蛋可招人疼，小嘴一撅，眼里水淋淋的，像是有星星要跌下来。<br/>从王一博小的时候，肖战就舍不得他掉金豆豆，眼见小孩又委屈了，也顾不得是为什么，赶忙把小孩子搂进怀里，安抚道，“好好好，听我们一博的。诶，小男子汉哭什么啊。”<br/>肖战微微俯身与王一博平视，盯着小哭包的眼睛，“男人是不能哭的知不知道啊。”<br/>小孩点点头，拽着肖战的蓝白校服衣角，“那说好了，你不准收”。<br/>“好，不收。”<br/>“哥哥是我的。”<br/>“嗯，只要一博听话，哥哥就会陪着你呀！”<br/>小孩扭扭捏捏蹭进哥哥的怀里，“哥哥真好。”<br/>“我保护你好不好。”<br/>“好！”</p><p>王一博的中学生涯过得很是叛逆。王家父母做生意经常到处飞，没空管王一博，便委托给邻居肖氏夫妇管教，让王一博跟着邻居家的大哥哥好生学学。<br/>令人感到神奇的是，逃课、打架、染发、穿耳洞的叛逆少年王一博却偏偏听他战哥的话。只需肖战一个眼神，王一博就能乖乖的回来。<br/>“你说你，怎么今天又不去上课了啊？”肖战头疼的看着站在他面前的王一博，衣服脏兮兮的，抱着个滑板一脸桀骜不驯。<br/>“你说我要说你多少次，”肖战喝了口水，“逃课就逃课，谁还去给老师打个报告说自己要逃课啊。”<br/>“你小子要不要那么。。。”肖战把嘴里的“憨憨”咽了下去，“要不要那么耿直啊！”<br/>小孩抬头，瞪大的眼睛充满了疑惑，像家里的坚果一样“可以吗战哥，逃课真的可以不用打报告吗？真的可以吗？”<br/>肖战气绝。<br/>晚上王一博悄悄咪咪蹭上肖战的床时，却发现他的战哥背对着他，一言不发，仿佛睡着了。<br/>肖战知道王一博怕黑，每天晚上不开着灯或者把腿压到他腿上绝对睡不着，得有人陪着才行。<br/>王小屁孩偷偷摸摸贴近肖战，想要把手轻轻地搭在肖战的肩上，一点点就好。<br/>“拿下去”，半分严厉半分刻意，老虎不发威，你当我是病猫啊？<br/>“哥哥，”王小宝很委屈，今天明明就是为了去给肖战买他最喜欢的孙燕姿新发售的专辑才逃课的，怎么还说他嘛！<br/>“哥，别生气了”，王一博软软乎乎贴上肖战的背，环住纤细的腰，“一博知道错了。”<br/>身后的狗崽崽拿柔软的头发一下下蹭着肖战的背，讨好着，肖战咬牙，就知道拿撒娇堵我！能有什么办法呗，自己就吃这一套。<br/>转过身把这个怕黑的小孩搂到怀里，没好气的说，<br/>“睡觉。”<br/>“就知道哥最疼我。”<br/>“闭嘴。”</p><p>肖战大三的时候，有天凌晨被叫到警局去领王一博。<br/>匆匆忙忙的批了件外套，抓起手机就往外冲，小兔崽子，逃课就算了，还给我打架，找死啊！<br/>办理完所有的手续，肖战笑着给警官致谢，保证会回去好好管教自己的弟弟。转身，一脸恨铁不成钢的踢了踢蹲在墙角沉默不语的小孩。<br/>“走吧，小祖宗。”，肖战右手搭着外套，弯腰要去拉还在生闷气的小孩。<br/>王一博一把挥开肖战的左手，“不要你管”，一下站起来，却摇摇晃晃的，血液一下冲上脑袋，实在是头晕。<br/>“诶，我说小祖宗你别跟我闹行不行啊，”肖战抢去抓住王一博的手臂，皮肤微凉，年轻的肌肉下却涌动着炽热的青春。<br/>“我没跟你闹”，王一博撇撇嘴，甩开肖战就要离开这个鬼地方。<br/>“我说你这个臭小子，大晚上的连累我来捞你，连句谢谢也不想说就想跑啊？”肖战不怒反笑，抬手去勾上王一博的肩，“说吧，谁又惹我们王少爷不痛快了。”<br/>王一博恨死了肖战这种语调，漫不经心的，对谁都能眉眼弯弯的笑，也不避嫌，谁都是兄弟，勾肩搭背的成什么体统！<br/>憋着气的小王硬邦邦的说，“别跟你的那些朋友走太近”，顿了顿，“尤其是那些男生，一群狐朋狗友。”<br/>肖战侧头打量打量了身边的小朋友，漂染的蓝灰色头发，还接了覃头，一身潮牌酷盖打扮，黑色耳钉，离叛逆少年古惑仔就差个大金链子了。<br/>谁狐朋狗友啊？肖战一言难尽的咽了咽唾沫，“先管好你自己吧王小少爷！”<br/>王一博磨了磨牙，打死他才不会说今天为了偷偷去看肖战，却听见他的一些朋友议论他战哥的腰有多细，屁股有多翘，一群大老爷们讨论一个男的算什么！王少爷最听不得有人在背地里说他战哥坏话，气血一上头，冲了出去，把那群混蛋打了个哭天喊地，把自己也打到了局子里。<br/>然而却是挺细、挺翘，一只手就能握住。打架的时候王一博一边一个手刀砍下去，一边游离着想。<br/>“王少爷正是厉害，一打四还没挂彩，这身手啧啧啧。”<br/>“别这么叫我！”王一博恨恨，眼神剜了一刀笑的开心的肖战，真是没心没肺！<br/>“算啦算啦，狗崽崽你饿不饿？”肖战拍了拍王一博的肩，“哥带你撸串儿去。”<br/>“要吃烩面。”<br/>“好咧，您请好吧！”</p><p>王一博的毕业典礼是肖战代替他的父母去的。<br/>肖战看着台上又染回黑色头发，一身白衬衣的王一博愣愣的发神。仿佛那个父母经常不在家，一个人委屈巴巴的站在门口守着的邻居小孩、那个总是跟着他身后奶声奶气叫着“哥哥”的小粘人精、那个总是沉默不语却渴望着爱的小孩子就在昨天，怎么一下子就长大了啊。<br/>“哥！”少年的声音在前面响起，肖战笑着招手。<br/>王一博向前跑来，却硬生生被一个长发的女生截停。<br/>“王、王一博学长”，女生娇羞扭捏着，“我、我想告诉你，，我。。。”<br/>“没空。”清冽的声音一把截断，在女生震惊且失落的目光中，王一博一把抱住了一个温柔俊朗的男人。<br/>“哥，我终于解放了！”<br/>肖战笑着回答“是长大啦，都有女生来表白了。”<br/>“哥！！”<br/>“好啦，不逗你啦。”肖战笑着，“走吧，想吃什么，想干什么，哥今天带你去。”<br/>王一博停住，“真的吗？”<br/>肖战回头，看见小朋友略带兴奋又郑重的目光，觉得好像有什么不对，却条件反射般的回答，“真的呀！”<br/>“哥”，王一博顿住，眼睛里亮晶晶的，仿佛像回到了孩提时期又向他撒娇的日子，<br/>“我有一个秘密。”<br/>肖战惊觉，原来跟在身后的小尾巴，现在竟然与他齐肩高了。</p><p>王一博这个秘密藏了很久了。<br/>他喜欢肖战。<br/>不是弟弟对哥哥那种崇拜的喜欢，是那种情人间的，想要把他占为己有的，想把他带回去藏起来只属于自己的那种，带有爱欲、性欲和占有欲的喜欢。<br/>王一博第一次见到肖家哥哥对着他逆着阳光带着标志性的微笑向他问好的时候，他只听见自己的胸口扑通扑通的狂跳。喧嚣的蝉鸣一下禁言，在那个混杂着男孩子汗水和充满着薄荷味汽水的夏天，一个小小的秘密在心底慢慢钩织。<br/>等到再大一点，王一博在某个清晨滑腻的裆间和回想起昨晚那个旖旎的梦起，他就知道自己真的栽了。<br/>爱就是这样，没有办法。<br/>就像流星之与夜空，星火之于草原，一点点闪光都能燃烧出一片璀璨。少年的爱意如同磅礴的江流，在日复一日，岁岁年年的温柔抵舐中，变的炙热，翻滚出无穷的岩浆。却又由于世俗和身份，这腔汪洋恣肆，最终却只能静水深流，那潭幽壑下涌动着爱意的冷泉，只等一颗小小的石子，便能允诺他无尽的浪花。<br/>情不知所起，一往而深。<br/>爱就是一瞬间的情感。<br/>在还没有弄明白曲线函数的凹凸性的时候，王一博已经很明白他喜欢肖战。<br/>喜欢他的笑，他的眉眼，他的唇下痣。喜欢他老大不小的嘟嘟唇，他纤细精巧而略显脆弱的脚腕。<br/>喜欢他温柔的抱着坚果逗它，喜欢他画画时拿着水粉笔安静的样子，喜欢金色轻薄的阳光透过巨大的落地窗洒在他熟睡的面庞，睫毛上闪着金光，高挺鼻翼留下的侧影。<br/>都喜欢。<br/>王一博却什么都不敢说，这些都是他留在最心底的秘密。<br/>日复一日，岁岁年年，当唱片机依然变的吱呀，当城市开始变的灰落，这个秘密却仍然会温暖着他，带着某种不可告人的憧憬，等待着一个人的回应。<br/>历久弥新。<br/>生生不息。</p><p>等待是一个很迷人的词。<br/>这是王一博冲动告白的第六天，肖战躲他的第六天。王一博叼着一根棒棒糖，望着高耸的大厦，肖战实习的地方，堵人。<br/>平时大大咧咧，不甚在意咋咋呼呼的肖战变成了娇羞的小兔子，不敢见人，至少王一博是这么认为的。而从小跟在肖战身后屁颠儿屁颠儿跑的小尾巴现在却像猎人，气定神闲的等着他的兔子来他的怀里。<br/>肖战从大厅的玻璃船凝望那个靠在门口路灯下低着头吊儿郎当站着的熟悉身影，惊觉时间真的过的好快，他的小朋友已经长大了。<br/>甩掉了那个粘人精，让自己安静了几天，终于把自己上学以来没有女孩子的情书表白，连身边的兄弟有时候看着他也畏畏缩缩支支吾吾的事情和王一博身上偶尔有的戾气和无理取闹，以及逐渐成型的手臂线条、宽阔的一字肩和渐渐隆起的肌肉联系起来。<br/>肖战去翻了王一博书架最顶的那个铁盒，懒得计较开箱密码是自己的生日，破开最面上的粉粉蓝蓝的信封，果不其然的发现下面的收信人都是自己。<br/>信都被拆开过，上面还有歪歪扭扭的，熟悉的不能再熟悉的字体的批注，<br/>“难看，不行。”<br/>“腿没我细，不行。”<br/>“太暴力，不淑女，没我乖。”<br/>“丑。”<br/>肖战突然就能想象出那个画面：小孩恶声恶气的把女孩子要拿给自己的情书收走，指不定还留下了什么恐吓的话语，吓得人家女孩子要哭不哭，小孩却霸道走人。回到家却又委屈巴巴的趴在书桌上，咬着笔头，噘着嘴把这些情书一封封打开，皱着眉头看完，哼唧哼唧的网上写评语，内心画着圈圈打叉叉。奶膘被气的一鼓一鼓的，鼻子一擤一擤的，有时候看的酸了，还用手背狠力抹抹自己红红的眼眶。却又怕自己的哥哥发现自己做了这些事，本来想扔掉这些酸的掉牙的情书，最后被逼得没有办法，只好翻出一个铁盒子，一并锁上，放的高高的，不想让哥哥看见。要是哪天哥哥来问，就拿：哥哥要好好学习，我替哥哥先收着。这种鬼话来搪塞。<br/>恍惚之间，肖战突然明白了为什么学校里的学生总是拿一种畏惧又崇敬的眼神看自己，也明白了为什么长得又酷又帅的王一博却鲜少有见女孩子在他身边。<br/>铁盒的最底下，压着一封泛黄的信封，封面写着“秘密”，用菠萝的贴纸粘和，里面是一张薄薄的小卡片，封底是海绵宝宝和派大星，上面写着像虫爬过的幼稚的小男孩的字体，<br/>“战哥，弟弟爱你。”<br/>肖战缓缓的放下，仰头长叹了一口气。<br/>这狗崽子，是要把我吃的死死的啊。<br/>要命。</p><p>肖战走到王一博面前的时候，王一博嘴里的棒棒糖还有小半颗。<br/>“喂，站这儿干嘛啊，闲得慌啊。”<br/>“你说干嘛呢”，王一博靠着路灯弹弹手站直，微微掀起眼皮，咬着棒棒糖囫囵不清，“逮人啊”。<br/>“你！”肖战恼羞成怒，颤巍巍举起食指就要戳这个没大没小的小屁孩。<br/>“好啦，”王一博笑着把肖战半空微凉的食指蜷进自己温厚的大手，“哥哥别生气了，走吧。”<br/>说着，还轻轻晃了晃肖战的手臂，撇嘴看他，活像个等待主人回应眼巴巴的小狗。<br/>狗崽子，肖战恨恨的磨了磨后槽牙，对王一博每次耍无赖他最是心软<br/>“别拉我！放手！”肖战羞极，两个大男人在公共场合拉拉扯扯像什么样子。<br/>“肖，肖战？”一个声音在他们的背后响起。<br/>王一博好笑的看着肖战的耳朵一下熟的通红，身上紧绷，仿佛像炸了毛的兔子。<br/>他俩转头，肖战的同事应该只是想打个招呼，“嗨，看背影果然是你，这是？”<br/>“嗨”，王一博大咧咧的打招呼，“我是肖战的。。。”对着半僵硬紧张兮兮的肖战挑眉，<br/>“。。。他弟”，王一博笑着去搂肖战的肩，“是不是啊，哥？”<br/>小子耍我呢？肖战这一颗心上上下下，险些就被吓疯，暗地里拧了王一博腰间的肉一圈，磨着后槽牙皮笑肉不笑的答道，<br/>“是。”<br/>跟着肖战上了车，王一博乖乖坐在副驾抿着嘴笑，不知道在想什么。<br/>“不准笑了，”肖战忍无可忍，伸手去捂笑的肩一抽一抽的狗崽子的嘴。<br/>王一博被捂住了嘴，眼睛笑的弯弯，像小孩子得到了糖果一样甜。<br/>肖战突然觉得手掌被什么湿润温热的软软的东西舔过，吓得一下松开了手掌，却见王一博还没来得及收回嘴里的舌头舔了舔上唇，“水蜜桃味的”，王一博盯着兔子从耳尖突然爆红到耳根，<br/>“真甜。”<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>肖战才不知道他在说什么甜啊！</p><p>在门关被狗崽子从背后抱住的时候，肖战知道该来的还是来了。<br/>“哥”，狗崽崽的声音在身后闷闷的，“跟我在一起吧。”<br/>“我不是一直和你在一起吗？”<br/>“不是，我不是那个意思！”小朋友急了，尖尖的下巴靠在肩上，热气吹着肖战越来越红的耳朵，“哥，做我男朋友，好吗？”<br/>喂，要不要这么直球啊狗崽崽！<br/>“我是你哥！”转过头去，眼睛向下不定乎的飘着，明显是动摇了的神态。<br/>“又不是亲哥，”小孩嘟嘟囔囔的，“我这么喜欢你，你喜欢我一下会死啊？”<br/>“我比你大。”<br/>“？？？”王一博不可置信的看了看下身，“比我大？”<br/>肖战转身，看到王一博坚果同款的瞪大圆眼，知道这小子又跑火车了，一拳挥上去，“臭小子。”<br/>你个臭小子，老子认栽了。<br/>如鱼向海，如鸟向林，两颗在星际间寂寞航行的星星，在穿越亿万年的光年的漫长征途后，终于遇见了属于他的双子星，带着命中注定的吸引力，甘愿与他一同沉沦，在这荒芜的宇宙中，碰撞出只属于他们的，无声的璀璨烟火。</p><p>两人打着打着，不知道为什么，王一博的唇就贴了上来。<br/>少年的第一次亲吻，很青涩，带着七分大胆，两分急切和一分羞涩，急急哄哄就要往心上人的嘴上啃。<br/>连同肖战细声的呜咽也要一并拆吞入腹。<br/>如小孩吮奶，王一博黏着肖战的下唇不放，舌尖不时勾过他肖想了很久的唇下痣，小小的一颗，半是清纯半是妩媚，尤其笑的时候最勾人。<br/>灵巧的舌头撬开兔牙，两条湿漉漉的厚软的舌头纠缠在一起，像是交尾的两条蛇。<br/>“嘶——”被啃了一个小口子，肖战攀在王一博肩上的手拍了拍，甜腻的血腥气味萦绕在口中，却激发了小狮子更强的兽欲。<br/>从门口到卧室，不过短短的路程，不知道为什么十分钟了才蹭到了床边，卫衣、衬衣、运动裤、西装裤散落一地，被随意一扔的外衣套中的坚果，正愤怒的发出“呼噜呼噜”的咆哮。<br/>听着坚果爪子磨出的声音，这件衣服怕是不能要了。<br/>王一博撑在肖战的上面，少年的胸膛因为激动剧烈的起伏着，从三角肌开始延伸的性感手臂线条，一路到了压在肖战耳边的大掌上。<br/>两人都粗喘着，男人的欲望总是很容易被撩拨，尤其是当知道心心念念的人也喜欢自己的时候，恨不得把他揉进自己的骨血里，带回去，藏起来，只属于自己。<br/>王一博的右手从肖战的脸颊滑过，俊朗的眉宇，巧笑盼兮的眸子，高挺的鼻梁，重重擦过那颗唇下痣，从优越的天鹅颈一路向下，抚过颤抖着的小巧乳尖，完美诱人的腰线，最终覆上那片隐秘之处，隔着一层薄薄的布料来回摩挲。<br/>“哥，我想要。”<br/>肖战打死都没想到会这么快，进度条像是坐了火箭般，一路往前冲。少年的声音经过变声期后，低沉磁性的，虽说平时还会带有小奶音，但在床上确实致命的蛊惑。<br/>像是飞蛾扑火，年轻青春的肉体迷惑着他，眼中令他头皮发麻的深邃爱意和欲望使他沉沦，心甘情愿，就算粉身碎骨也要去品尝这伊甸园的禁果。<br/>肖战微微抬起身，两手勾下小朋友的颈脖，吻上他刚刚注视了很久的喉结，低低的说，<br/>“怎么，狗崽崽忍不住了？”</p><p>狗崽子的力气怎么这么大，从身后被小朋友顶的腿软的肖战在床上趴都趴不住，没出息一股劲的向下滑。<br/>却被王一博眼疾手快的捞起来，一手捏着腰，一手掐着挺翘圆润的臀瓣狠力而不知疲倦的撞击。<br/>肖战不是没抗争过上下的问题，只不过当王一博可怜兮兮的带着小狗眼神控诉他“哥哥都不让着弟弟”的拙劣行径时，肖战没出息的又心软了，再加之被小男友吻得三迷五道的，半推半搡的被压到了下面。<br/>他这辈子都不会去回想扩张的羞耻时刻，缓慢又磨人。王一博照顾着肖战的感受，怕弄伤了哥哥，每次手指进去一点点都问“舒不舒服”“疼不疼”，肖战羞的不行，哼哼唧唧又不回答，把两个人都折腾的满头大汗。<br/>肖战懒得计较王一博去哪里学到这么多的东西，在他的眼皮子底下到底看了多少毛片，不过讲实话，还行，除了最初的酸胀感，王一博没有把他弄疼。<br/>但是，在肖战低头瞟了一眼王一博抵在他小腹难以忽视的炽热时，被吓到的兔子立马就要翻身下床，被疑惑不解的王一博皱着眉头按住。<br/>怎么、那么大啊？<br/>这小孩吃了啥啊，生的这么天赋异禀。<br/>长得跟个小怪兽一样，又大又粗又硬又长，生机勃勃的，在肖战眼下耀武扬威的咆哮跳动着。紫红色的性器略是微微上弯如雁颈的弧度，听说这种最能操到别人身下的敏感点上。<br/>肖战不可置信的望了望王一博的山根，咽了一口唾沫，果然性功能强啊，之前看着他的鼻子的时候怎么没注意到这一点？<br/>王一博牵着肖战的手覆上自己憋得快要爆炸的昂扬，肖战一只手都快要抓不过来，舔着肖战的耳垂诱惑，“战哥，喜不喜欢。”<br/>小孩子在床上是不能讲这种话的啊喂！<br/>最终是王一博牵着肖战的手，把自己一点点送入了肥嫩柔软多汁的体内，屈辱的肖战再也不想提起这事儿。<br/>妈的，真的不知道累啊，肖战被翻了一个面，从正面艹进，膝弯挂在王一博青筋尽露的胳膊上，往两边大张迎客。<br/>地上用过的套子打着结随意扔着几个，做到后来懒得浪费时间带了，直接捞起腰来干进去，不顾肖战低低的抽泣着拒绝，诱哄着，“哥哥，不带好不好，弟弟一会儿给你洗干净。”<br/>不知道是第几次了，年轻的小狮子一旦发情做起来就没个节制，润滑剂被打出白色的泡沫，混合着肠液不断随着抽干下流。穴内高温紧紧绞着勃发的硬物，像是千万个小嘴吮吸着，进入时欲迎还拒，抽出时念念不舍，魂都能给夹没。<br/>“宝宝，好会吸啊。”<br/>“哈。。。哈啊。。。”<br/>“战哥，舒不舒服？弟弟顶的你爽不爽。”换着角度戳刺着。<br/>肖战刚刚经历了一轮高潮，迷迷糊糊的颤抖着，生理性的泪水溢出，眼眶红红的，像是被欺负狠了的兔子，王一博尽数轻柔的吻去眼角的泪，身下的操干却是不留余力。<br/>“宝宝，男人是不能哭的哦”，狗崽崽坏坏的笑着，“这是哥哥告诉我的。”</p><p>最后被王一博狠狠用白灼射满了小穴后，肖战彻底累的昏了过去。意识模糊的被人温柔的带进浴室清洗，塞进干净柔软的被子里，再被一个温暖的怀抱圈进怀中，沉沉的睡去。<br/>王一博轻柔的吻了吻怀里哥哥的发顶，<br/>“哥哥，以后换我保护你。”<br/>“我喜欢你，这不是秘密。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>